1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to multi-core data processing systems, and more specifically, to a four-port (4-port) memory with multiple cores.
2. Related Art
In current multi-core technologies, architectures are including an increasing number of smaller cores which allows for a greater flexibility and parallelism. However, each core, regardless of its size, typically has a similar memory requirement. Therefore, a need exists for an architecture which integrates a large number of cores with the required amount of memory for each core.